This invention relates generally to devices for generating power in response to a fluid being flowed from a higher energy level to a lower energy level by passing said fluid through a turbine for generating said power.
There have been various types of turbines previously, in some of which a fluid is accelerated in a single or multiple stationary nozzles and then passed to vanes mounted on a rotating rotor wheel, where the kinetic energy contained by said moving fluid is converted to power by decelerating said fluid.
These conventional turbines normally have a high energy loss due to fluid friction, especially between rotor vanes and the fluid where the velocity differential is usually large. Also, these turbines often require complex shaped turbine vanes making the unit costly.